i lost my mind
by beth726
Summary: Paredes y uniformes blancos ¿como sobrevivir en un hospital psiquiátrico cuando "soy normal"? ¿o no?.
1. Chapter 1

**-"¿qué es la locura?... ¿qué es la cordura?... ¿qué me separa de los de afuera?... ¿qué me hace estar aquí adentro?"**

Pensamientos de la chica que se encontraba parpadeando recostada en una cama, miraba el techo blanco al igual que las paredes, intento ponerse de pie y se dio cuenta de que el efecto del sedante ya había pasado, aun así un ligero mareo se hiso presente.

Observo la habitación donde se encontraba un tanto curiosa y temerosa a la vez, un tocador de madera y una cama era lo único que había, abrió los cajones y solo había pants y sudaderas blancas, justo lo que ella usaba en ese momento, no habían espejos y la única ventana que se encontraba arriba de la cama tenía unos gruesos barrotes que disminuían la luz que entraba.

Camino hacia la puerta temerosa, esperando que todo fuese un error, su temor aumento cuando antes de girar la perilla de la puerta esta comenzó a abrirse, camino hacia atrás como precaución, la puerta finalmente se abrió y tuvo que cerrar los ojos temiendo lo peor.

― ¡Hola!― escucho una voz bastante ruidosa, abrió los ojos y lo que vio fue a una chica de cabellos castaños que portaba una diadema amarilla, ojos ámbar y ropa igual a la de ella, la miraba con una gran sonrisa ―tú debes ser la nueva, soy Ritsu Tainaka ¿tu cómo te llamas?― la chica hablaba muy deprisa.

―A…Azusa…Azusa Nakano― dijo temerosa la chica que cada que la castaña se acercaba, esta retrocedía.

La oji-ambar rio con fuerza al ver la cara asustada de la morena ―vamos, no es que te fuera a hacer daño― tomo la mano de la chica con fuerza ―nos esperan― dijo antes de caminar hacia la salida llevando a rastras a la chica de coletas.

―es…espera― suplicaba la otra.

Al salir por la puerta pudo ver un largo pasillo con varias puertas donde seguramente estarían otras personas igual que ella, no, imposible, ella estaba ahí por un error, ella no estaba "loca".

Por instinto de supervivencia dejo de protestar y camino con la castaña que se veía bastante enérgica, ¿adónde iba? ¿Qué le harían?, tenía miedo y mucho.

―llegamos― dijo al detenerse en una puerta con el número 726.

Dentro de la habitación estaban otras cuatro personas sentadas en círculo, una de ellas era una mujer adulta aunque se veía bastante joven, llevaba puesta unas gafas y una bata blanca, Azusa supuso de inmediato que se trataba de una doctora lo que le dio un gran alivio, al menos no estaría sola con ningún paciente.

También se encontraban una chica rubia de ojos azules y miraba tranquila, vestía la misma ropa blanca, pants y sudaderas blancas, había una morena a su lado que parecía bastante nerviosa, lo primero que hiso al mirar a Azusa fue llevarse las manos al pecho y encogerse en su asiento. Su vestimenta era igual a la del anterior.

Por ultimo estaba una castaña con el cabello desordenado la cual estaba dormida en una posición bastante incomoda y con un ligero rastro de baba que salía de su boca. Ella al igual que el resto vestía la ropa blanca que la catalogaba como una paciente más.

― llegas tarde Ricchan― dijo la mujer de gafas mientras abría un folder con varias hojas.

―me costó trabajo traerla, tenía cara de que la mataría― dijo para después soltar una gran carcajada.

La mujer se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia Azusa ―me llamo Yamanaka Sawako, soy doctora de este hospital Psiquiátrico…sé que debes estar asustada y confundida, pero todo estará bien, este es una terapia de grupo, se supone que deben ser de cinco, así que le pedí a Ritsu que fuera por ti, lamento si te asusto― dijo con una sonrisa que a Azusa le dio confianza.

―Sawa-chan Yui se quedó dormida― dijo Ritsu quien tomo asiento a un lado de la peli negra asustada.

―yui-chan, despierta por favor― dijo gentilmente la rubia mientras la movía ligeramente.

―quizás deberíamos…dejarla…― dijo la pelinegra de ojos grises en un tono de voz sumamente baja.

― ¡QUE DIJISTE MIO-CHAN!― grito la castaña para molestar a la chica, esta se cubrió los oídos mientras parecía querer llorar y termino por aferrarse a Azusa quien miraba todo muy confundida.

―" _en donde he venido a parar"―_ pensó la chica de coletas algo asustada.

― ¡despierta Yui!― grito la Ritsu quien rápidamente dio una patada a la silla de la castaña haciendo que esta callera de espaldas.

― ¡Ritsu!― grito la doctora mirando con desaprobación a la hiperactiva chica ―toma asiento ahora― dijo en un tono más bajo.

La chica que yacía en el suelo comenzó a ponerse de pie mientras bostezaba, al volver a colocar su asiento miro a su alrededor un tanto confundida, una Sawako molesta, una Ritsu castigada, una Mugi preocupada y lo que más llamo su atención fue ver a una Mio asustada, en realidad eso no llamo su atención, eso ya era algo muy común, lo que realmente llamo su atención fue la chica de coletas a la cual su amiga se aferraba.

―todos tomen asiento― hablo la mujer de bata ―comenzaremos con la terapia de grupo.

Mio soltó apenada a Azusa para sentarse a lado de Ritsu y Azusa tuvo que sentarse en el único lugar vacío, a lado de la chica que minutos antes estaba dormida y la chica rubia.

―muy bien, hoy tenemos un nuevo miembro ¿puedes decirnos tu nombre?―

Azusa miro nerviosa a todas, no es que fuera alguien insegura, lo que pasaba este estaba aterrada por estar en ese lugar.

Sawako la miro y se levantó de su lugar ―yo soy Sawako, trabajo en el hospital Sakuragaoka como psicóloga ¿Quién continua?

― ¡yo soy Ritsu Tainaka!― la chica hiperactiva poniéndose de pie rápidamente― tengo 17 años y estoy aquí porque cause un pequeñito incendio― dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza ―y dicen que tengo trastorno límite de la personalidad―

―tienes trastorno límite de la personalidad― dijo firmemente Sawako mirándola fijamente ― ¿Quién sigue?―

La chica rubia se levantó y le regalo una cálida sonrisa a todas ―me llamo Tsumugi Kotobuki, pero pueden decirme Mugi, tengo 17 años y sufro el trastorno de…personalidad dependiente― dijo en un tono más bajo ―además estoy aquí porque…―

― ¡espera Mugi!― dijeron Ritsu y Sawako al mismo tiempo ―solo eso, no queremos asustar a la nueva ¿verdad?― dijo Ritsu quien sonreía.

―es verdad…lo siento― dijo la chica rubia un tanto apenada ―espero que nos podamos llevar bien― dijo mirando a Azusa y sonreírle.

Ahora Azusa estaba más confundida que antes ¿acaso esa chica amable podría ser peligrosa?

―Mio-chan ¿quieres continuar?― dijo la mujer adulta.

La morena de ojos grises se levantó temblando de su asiento, miro a todas con nerviosismo y sus mejillas empezaron a adquirir un tono rojizo que la hacían ver sumamente adorable.

―me…me llamo…Mio…Mio Akiyama― su tono de voz era muy bajo que todas las presentes debían prestar mucha atención a lo que decía ―tengo… 17 años y sufro… de agorafobia―

―eso significa que le tiene miedo a los ogros, ¡hay un ogro detrás de ti!― dijo Ritsu haciendo que Mio se llevara las manos al pecho y se sentara en su lugar encogiendo las rodillas al pecho.

― ¡Ritsu!― grito nuevamente Sawako acomodándose las gafas ―vuelves a molestar a Mio y te mandare a la celda de castigo ¿entendido?― hablo firmemente haciendo que la castaña se quedara callada y comenzara a acariciar suavemente el cabello de la morena.

―lo lamento Mio-chan― dijo la castaña con sinceridad regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga para que se tranquilizara.

―Mio además de su agorafobia sufre constantes y fuertes ataques de pánico― dijo Sawako.

―" _no veo que llegue a ser peligrosa, eso es bueno_ "― pensó Azusa.

Muy bien, sigue Yui… ¡Yui!― le llamaba a la castaña que se había vuelto a quedar dormida.

― ¿ha? sí, sí, si― dijo levantándose de un salto y mirar a la pequeña Azusa con unos profundos ojos chocolates ―me llamo Yui Hirasawa…y no recuerdo porque estoy aquí― dijo antes de reír despreocupadamente.

―Yui sufre de amnesia disociativa― dijo Sawako con una sonrisa ―muy bien Yui ¿Qué más?―

La chica miro un momento el techo intentando recordar algo ―tengo…creo que 17 años, me gusta dormir, la comida y mis amigas son Ricchan, Mio-chan y Mugi-chan― dijo feliz.

―bien Yui, toma asiento― esta vez Sawako miro fijamente hacia Azusa y esta entendió que había llegado el momento.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire se puso de pie tratando de parecer tranquila ―me…me llamo Azusa Nakano, tengo 16 años y estoy aquí…estoy aquí― por más que lo intento su voz se fue cortando mientras su vista comenzaba a nublarse por las lágrimas que comenzaron a formarse ― ¡yo no debo estar aquí!― grito finalmente dejando salir lo que sentía en ese momento.

.

.

 **TRASTORNO DE PERSONALIDAD DEPENDIENTE:** Las personas que sufren este trastorno no confían en su propia capacidad para tomar decisiones. Es posible que se sientan devastadas por la separación y la pérdida de alguien y pueden hacer lo que sea, incluso sufrir maltrato, con tal de conservar una relación.

Evitan estar solos, la responsabilidad personal, son lastimados fácilmente por la desaprobación, se enfocan demasiado en los miedos de ser abandonado, se sienten muy perturbados o impotentes cuando las relaciones terminan, dificultad para tomar decisiones sin el apoyo de otros, problemas para expresar desacuerdos con otros, etc.

.

.

.

 **Holaaaaa, ya sé que no ha pasado ni una semana desde que termine "crónicas" pero bueno, tengo una mente demasiado impulsiva y esta historia ya la tenía rondando en mi cabeza desde hace unos meses, así que aquí esta.**

 **Espero les guste, a mí me está encantando escribirla, tuve que repasar mis apuntes de Psicología como loca para poder escribirla, me costó encontrarle un trastorno a Mugi y Yui, pero creo que al final lo logre.**

 **Al final de cada cap. les dejare una pequeña reseña de uno de los padecimientos de las chicas, ya sé que se preguntaran ¿Qué trastorno podrá tener Azusa? Bueno, eso lo sabrán mas adelante.**

 **Sin más, me despido, lean y sean felices.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sus sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, limpiaba las lágrimas con ambas manos, estaba realmente apenada, quería parecer fuerte y estaba montando toda esa escena frente a desconocidas. Su cuerpo entero se tensó cuando sintió unos cálidos brazos a su alrededor.

―ya, ya, no llores, todo estará bien― pudo escuchas la voz de la castaña dormilona que le hablaba con sus brazos alrededor.

Azusa bajo la mirada apenada, se sintió más tranquila casi de manera instantánea, su llanto seso pero entonces se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

― ¡suéltame!― grito apartándose con las mejillas sonrojadas, espero con miedo la reacción de la chica pero esta solo se froto la cabeza mientras sonreía inocentemente.

―lo siento Azusa-chan, te vi llorar y quise hacerte sentir mejor, yo no recuerdo mucho sobre mi pasado pero sé que solía consolar a alguien de la misma manera, creí que funcionaria― esto último lo dijo con un tono más bajo y con un aire de tristeza.

―creo que han sido demasiadas emociones por un día, ¿les parece continuar mañana?― sugirió Sawako mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y cada una comenzó a salir de la habitación rumbo a sus respectivos cuartos.

El resto del día Azusa se negó a salir, ni siquiera salió a comer, no quería ver a nadie, quería que su madre fuera por ella aunque eso significara…verlo a él también. Apretó los puños con fuerza, todo esto era su culpa, el la había enviado a ese lugar, debía salir lo antes posible.

Se abrazó a sí misma y se dejó car en su cama mirando fijamente la puerta, ignoraba la hora pero su estómago pedía comida, repaso lo que había pasado, primero estaba aquella chica hiperactiva que le asustaba un poco, luego la morena asustadiza que no parecía ser un peligro, aquella chica Kotobuki le causaba cierta curiosidad ¿Qué era lo que le quisieron ocultar? además estaba segura de haber escuchado ese apellido antes ¿Dónde?

Por ultimo estaba aquella chica que la había abrazado ¿Qué se sentirá perder todos tus recuerdos? Vivir un día y olvidar otro, aun así no parecía peligrosa, esa sonrisa despreocupada e infantil le daba un aire noble, además se sintió tan bien con aquel abrazo… ¡No!, Grito su mente, debía alejar todo pensamiento que no fuera el salir de ahí.

Sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, se levantó de golpe al ver cuatro figuras conocidas.

― ¡Azusa-chan!― grito Ritsu quien entraba a la habitación seguida por el resto.

―te hemos traído algo de comida― dijo la chica rubia la cual llevaba una bandeja de comida ― ya que no te vimos en el comedor, decidimos traerte algo―

―Azusa-chan, debes alimentarte bien para estar saludable― dijo Yui intentando sonar madura.

―también…también te trajimos esto― dijo Mio en un tono de voz bajo dándole una botella de agua.

¡Agua!, en ese momento sintió que su garganta le pedía con desesperación aquel liquido transparente, no había bebido nada en todo el día, tomo la botella y con desesperación bebió la mitad rápidamente.

―gracias― dijo Azusa, no quería ser grosera después de todas las molestias que se habían tomado ―Kotobuki-san― dijo Azusa mirando a Mugi.

―llámame Mugi― dijo sonriente la chica.

―Mu…Mugi― dijo la chica con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas.

― ¡que linda!― exclamo Yui lanzándose a abrazarla.

El abrazo fue tan repentino que la menor dejo salir un pequeño maullido, similar al de un pequeño gatito.

Ritsu fue la primera en estallar a carcajadas.

― ¡no me abraces tan repentinamente!― grito furiosa la chica ahora con las mejillas rojas.

―pero Azusa-chan hiso igual que un gatito… ¡ahora serás Azu-nyan!― dijo felizmente la castaña.

Antes de que Azusa pudiera protestar el sonido de una campana se escuchó por todo el lugar.

―es hora de que regresemos a nuestras habitaciones― dijo Mugi.

―nos vemos mañana Azu-nyan― dijo Yui antes de salir.

― ¡Hasta mañana Azusa!― grito Ritsu y Mio simplemente salió sin decir nada.

.

.

Unos tenues rayos de luz comenzaron a filtrarse dentro de la habitación, con pereza abrió los ojos, parpadeo un par de veces para darse cuenta de que esa no era su habitación, realidad, cruel realidad.

―entonces no fue un sueño― murmuro con un aire de tristeza.

Con pesadez camino hasta la puerta asegurándose que nadie estuviera cerca, sentía que si no salía de ahí definitivamente se volvería loca.

―hola― escucho decir a alguien a su espalda.

De inmediato grito y dio un salto, cuando logro calmar su corazón se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un sujeto que la miraba fijamente.

―lamento si te asuste― se trataba de un hombre de unos 40 años, vestía una bata blanca, tenía el cabello obscuro adornado con unas cuantas canas, sus ojos eran grises y portaba unas gafas cuadradas.

―esta…está bien― Azusa agacho la mirada un poco nerviosa.

―soy el director de este hospital― dijo el hombre ―tú debes ser Nakano Azusa―

―sí, soy yo― Azusa intentaba que su voz sonara normal, si quería salir de ahí pronto debía convencer a todos de que era alguien "normal".

―he venido por ti para hacerte una pequeña entrevista ¿vienes?― dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amigable.

La chica asintió y comenzó a caminar detrás de él.

El consultorio era espacioso, un escritorio estaba de espaldas a un gran ventanal donde la luz del sol entraba brillante, unos cuadros adornaban las paredes y un sofá cama estaba en medio.

El tomo una silla y la coloco delante del sofá, se sentó y le indico a la chica que tomara asiento en el sofá; Azusa estaba nerviosa, si lograba convencer al director podría salir de ahí.

―eres Nakano Azusa de 16 años ¿correcto?― la chica asintió ― ¿cuéntame…como te has sentido?―

Azusa tomo aire ―he estado un poco asustada… es decir… yo no debería estar aquí―

― ¿Por qué piensas eso?― pregunto el mirándola curioso.

―fue el… Mi padrastro quien convenció a mi madre de que yo… de que yo estaba loca― dijo apretando los puños.

―no hay personas locas, solo personas con diferentes alteraciones mentales― dijo el con una sonrisa ―háblame sobre tu familia―

― ¿mi familia?...mi padre falleció hace dos años en un accidente automovilístico― Azusa intento mantenerse fuerte, no podía parecer débil, debía mantenerse serena y en control ―mi madre conoció a su actual esposo hace poco más de un año…él es cruel, le metió ideas equivocadas a mi madre y por su culpa estoy aquí― dijo soltando un suspiro al final.

―entiendo― dijo el médico ―si todo esto es un error ten por seguro que todo se solucionara pronto― dijo el con una sonrisa que para Azusa se notó bastante falsa.

―por el momento deberás permanecer aquí…dime ¿ya te has unido a un grupo para la terapia de grupo?―

―estoy en el grupo de Yamanaka-san― dijo Azusa.

―ya veo― dijo el ―y ¿estás a gusto?―

―las chicas son un poco… raras… algunas me asustan un poco― dijo Azusa un poco avergonzada.

―estoy seguro que no te aran ningún daño― dijo el levantándose se su lugar y abriendo la puerta para que Azusa pudiera salir ―eso será todo por hoy―

Azusa salió un poco desanimada, intento hacerle ver que estaba en perfecto estado, quizás era muy pronto aun…entonces ¿Cuándo tiempo más estaría ahí?

―Azusa-chan― escucho decir a alguien a sus espaldas.

Nuevamente dio un pequeño grito y salto ¿Qué nadie puede acercarse normalmente en ese lugar?

―lo siento― dijo una chica rubia de gruesas cejas y sonrisa amable ―es momento de la terapia grupal… Sawa-chan me pidió que viniera por ti―

―cla…claro― dijo Azusa intentando controlar nuevamente su corazón.

El camino fue silencioso ¿Por qué sentía que algo se ocultaba detrás de esa sonrisa?

―Azusa-chan― hablo por fin Mugi cuando estaban a pocos metros de la habitación del grupo ―el otro día parecía que querías preguntar algo―

―sí, es verdad― dijo la chica de coletas ―es solo que a diferencia del resto… no veo que tu problema sea tan grave―

Mugi se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, con manija en mano se giró hacia Azusa y con una sonrisa contesto ―no deberías preguntar cosas que te podrían causar pesadillas… no quiero perder a nadie más― dijo para después abrir la puerta.

Azusa sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Acaso ella…

―Azusa-chan ¿no entraras?― pregunto Sawako quien ya estaba sentada junto con el resto.

Azusa despertó de su trance "quizás lo he imaginado" pensó para sí misma.

Una vez dentro de la habitación se limitó a escuchar, a ignorar las bromas de Ritsu, a ser más paciente con Yui, a hacer todo lo posible para poder salir de ahí lo antes posible.

.

.

 **Trastorno límite de la personalidad:** Es una afección de salud mental por la cual una persona tiene patrones prolongados de emociones turbulentas o inestables. Estas experiencias interiores a menudo los llevan a tener acciones impulsivas y relaciones caóticas con otras personas.

Las personas con este trastorno a menudo presentan incertidumbre acerca de su identidad y como resultado sus intereses y valores pueden cambiar rápidamente. También tienden a ver las cosas en términos extremos, o todo es bueno o todo es malo. Tienden a sufrir de una gran impulsividad. Sus puntos de vista sobre otras personas pueden cambiar rápidamente.

.

.

 **Holaaaaa ¿Qué tal? Como pueden ver esta historia no es muy cómica o con escenas de acción, es la primera vez que escribo algo así, tiene algo que no sé qué, pero siento que la hace interesante o eso creo yo.**

 **Espero les guste, hay muchas cosas detrás de las enfermedades de las chicas y como notaron Mugi esconde algo detrás de su sonrisa. Muchas cosas se irán resolviendo con forme avance la historia, intentare subir el siguiente cap. lo antes posible.**

 **En fin, agradezco sus comentarios y que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia, sin más, me despido, lean y sean felices.**


	3. Chapter 3

―Azusa-chan…Azusa-chan― le llamaba Sawako a una distraída gatita.

― ¿si?― pregunto un poco avergonzada de haber estado ignorando a la mayor.

―te he preguntado si ya terminaste― la menor asintió ―muy bien ¿Quién quiere leer pri..―

― ¡yo, yo, yo!― grito Ritsu saltando de su asiento, Sawako dejo que continuara ―lo que más deseo hacer en el mundo― dijo para después aclarar su garganta y continuar leyendo la hoja de papel que tenía en sus manos ―lo que más deseo en el mundo es viajar por todo el mundo, tener una banda donde yo sea la líder y baterista principal y ¡disparar un cañón!― grito al final.

Azusa miro a la chica al igual que el resto, en una semana a un no se acostumbraba a su carácter tan explosivo.

― ¿puedo continuar yo?― pregunto Mugi

―claro, adelante― le indico Sawako

―lo que más quiero en el mundo es volver a ver a una persona que por mi culpa ya no está― dijo felizmente antes de volverse a sentar dejando a Azusa con una gran inquietud.

¿De qué habla? ¿Qué es lo que esconde? Le desesperaba un poco esa situación.

―bueno…quien sigue― dijo la mujer mayor un poco nerviosa.

―lo que más quiero en el mundo es comer todas las cosas deliciosas que hay en el mundo y no olvidar las cosas importantes― dijo Yui sonriente.

Luego llegó el turno de Mio ―yo…yo quiero no tener miedo― dijo en un tono muy bajo.

―bien Mio-chan, es tu turno Azusa-chan―

Azusa se levantó de su asiento y con el papel en mano continuo ―lo que más quiero es salir de aquí y vengarme de la persona que me mando a este lugar― dijo con algo de frialdad en su voz y por alguna extraña razón el resto de las chicas la miraron con una sonrisa.

El resto del día pasó sin ningún incidente, camino tranquilamente hacia la oficina del director, estaba segura que con su avance podría convencerlo de que estaba en perfecto estado para poder salir.

―Adelante― le indico alguien con voz femenina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Azusa entro y observo a una mujer de cabellos rojizos con ropa de enfermera que la miraba sonriente.

― el Doctor Tsukihiko ha salido un momento, toma asiento por favor― le indico la mujer mientras acomodaba una pila de papeles en el escritorio.

Azusa sintió curiosidad ¿Qué contendrán?, se giró para observar a la mujer que se disponía a salir de la oficina, espero tranquilamente hasta escuchar la puerta cerrándose, camino hacia la pila de documentos y comenzó a revisar uno por uno.

Efectivamente, contenían información sobre algunos pacientes, busco rápidamente entre las hojas hasta que las encontró.

 _-Akiyama Mio_

 _-17 años_

 _-diagnosticada con agorafobia crónica_

 _-internada por indicación medica_

 _-tiempo de internamiento: indefinido_

Azusa miro hacia la puerta, tenía que darse prisa, siguió buscando hasta que se detuvo en otro nombre familiar.

 _-Tainaka Ritsu_

 _-17 años_

 _-diagnosticada con trastorno límite de la personalidad_

 _-internada por petición de tutores e indicación medica_

 _-tiempo de internamiento: indefinido_

Azusa volvió a dirigir su vista hacia la puerta antes de continuar su búsqueda, sentía las manos sudar a causa del nerviosismo ¿Qué hacía si alguien llegaba y la veía revisando entre los papeles?

 _-Hirasawa Yui_

 _-17 años_

 _-diagnosticada con amnesia disociativa_

 _-internada por solicitud de tutores_

 _-tiempo de internamiento: indefinido_

¿Qué? Así que a Yui la internaron sus padres, pero ¿Por qué? Su enfermedad no era tan peligrosa.

 _-Kotobuki Tsumugi_

 _\- 17 años_

 _\- diagnosticada con Trastorno de personalidad dependiente._

 _-internada por orden judicial._

¿Orden judicial? Pero ¿Qué hiso? ¿Daño a alguien? Sus ojos se abrieron cuando observo su propio apellido.

 _-Nakano Azusa_

 _-16 años_

 _-sin diagnostico_

 _-internada por solicitud de tutores_

 _-tiempo de internamiento: indefinido_

―Sin diagnostico― repitió con voz baja

Sus sentidos se alertaron cuando la puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse.

―Azusa-chan, ya estás aquí, lamento la tardanza― dijo el hombre de gafas a una Azusa sentada en el sofá que lo miraba desafiantemente.

― ¿puedo preguntar algo?― dijo Azusa intentando sonar tranquila

El hombre que tomo asiento delante de ella asintió.

― ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Me refiero a cuál es mi enfermedad― dijo desafiante.

El hombre simplemente acomodo sus gafas para después mirarla.

―aun no es el momento― dijo mirando a la chica.

Azusa quería gritarle pero se contuvo, tenía que mantenerse firme.

El resto de la entrevista continuo normal, casi al final Azusa decidió preguntar algo.

―Kotobuki Tsumugi… ¿daño a alguien?― pregunto curiosa

El la miro alzando una ceja, después sonrió ―deberías preguntarle directamente a ella, yo no puedo darte información sobre otros pacientes―

―"es por eso que debo robarla"― pensó ―de acuerdo… será mejor que valla a l comedor― dijo para levantarse y salir.

El largo pasillo que conducía al comedor estaba vacío, los ventanales que se encontraban a los costados daban vista a un bello jardín ¿Por qué jamás había ido ahí? Ha, si, era porque no quería convivir con nadie.

La suave brisa que se sentía al pasar por una de las ventanas le provoco mirar con mayor detenimiento hacia fuera, ahí, debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo estaban aquellas cuatro chicas.

Parecían tan relajadas y cómodas que su cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo, camino hacia la puerta que daba directo al jardín y camino hacia ellas ¿Por qué? Eso mismo se preguntaba ella.

―Azu-nyan― grito Yui al verla e inmediatamente se lanzó a abrazarla.

― ¿Qué te trae por aquí gatita?― pregunto Ritsu mientras se recostaba en el pasto con los brazos en la cabeza.

Mio miraba curiosa una mariposa que volaba cerca de ella mientras que Mugi sentada tranquilamente la observaba.

Azusa tomo asiento delante de ellas con Yui aferrada a ella ― ¿Qué tan difícil es escapar de este lugar?― pregunto haciendo que el silencio reinara unos segundos.

.

.

.

 **Holaaaa, no sé por qué pero sentí que tarde mucho en actualizar y sé que fue algo corto, el siguiente será más largo. Días anteriores estuve algo nostálgica así que no escribí casi nada, pero ya estoy más repuesta que nada :D (Quizás también me esté volviendo loca)**

 **Me tomare el tiempo para responder a sus comentarios los cuales amo, enserio AMO leer.**

 **FanRubius: me alegra que te guste la historia, quise probar algo nuevo, espero les guste.**

 **Fcda: el trastorno de Azusa aparecerá casi al final de la historia (no me odies) y sobre el director yo más bien estaba pensando en Kenziro Tateyama de Mekaku city actors, pero cada quien puede imaginárselo como quiera je.**

 **Chobits3: que bien que encuentres mis historias interesantes, ya no esperes más, he aquí el 3 capitulo y sí, hay y abra muchas locuras :D**

 **Yagami fangirl: efectivamente Ritsu padece el mismo trastorno que Keith Moon, y si, la linda Mugi tiene un lado obscuro, decidí hacer algo diferente y fuera de lo común y espero les esté gustando.**

 **Sin más me despido, lean y sean felices.**


	4. Chapter 4

Su cabeza daba vueltas, el cielo amenazaba con llover, caminaba sin rumbo por el lugar ¿A dónde se supone que debía ir?

Desde hace tres días que tubo aquella conversación con las chicas estaba sumamente distraída.

 _Flashback:_

― _¿escapar?― pregunto curiosa Ritsu._

― _no me malentiendan― dijo Azusa ―yo solo quiero salir para poder comprobar mi inocencia…yo solo…―_

― _¿tiene algo que ver con la venganza que mencionaste el otro día?― pregunto curiosa Mugi ―Azusa-chan… a pesar de que es poco el tiempo de convivir…nosotras―_

― _te consideramos una amiga― dijo Yui soltando a la gatita ―y si hay algo en lo que te podemos ayudar puedes contar con nosotras―_

 _¿Amigas? ¿Apoyo? No entendía nada, no era de las personas que tenía amigos, no es que fuera una marginada social pero casi siempre estaba sola, la mayoría de las personas la evitaban, siempre era aplicada y perfecta estudiante que se ganaba fácilmente la envidia y celos de sus compañeros; por eso escuchar esas palabras de aquellas chicas se sentía…cálido._

 _Sitio una mano en su hombro y se encontró con la oji-ambar ―te ayudaremos― dijo sonriente._

― _pero…pero―Mio sonaba nerviosa ― ¿y si nos descubren?― dijo tímidamente._

― _por eso debemos planearlo con calma― dijo Ritsu poniéndose de pie ― ¡soldado!― le grito a Yui haciendo que esta se pusiera de pie y saludara como militar._

― _¡si capitán― dijo firmemente ―nuestro deber es ayudar a Azu-nyan―_

 _Todo esto le causo un poco de risa a Azusa, aunque a la vez estaba aquel sentimiento incomodo ¿estaría bien confiando en ellas?_

Fin del Flashback:

Doblo en uno de los pasillos cuando choco con alguien haciendo que casi cayera de espaldas, pero una mano suave la salvo.

― ¿Azusa-chan?― pregunto Mugi ― ¿estás bien?―

―" _es muy fuerte_ "― pensó Azusa ―si estoy bien―

Mugi la miro curiosa ―no te has atado tu cabello―

Azusa toco su cabeza donde se supone que estarían sus dos características coletas.

―vamos con Sawa-chan― dijo tomando la mano de Azusa quien no opuso resistencia.

En la habitación solo estaba la Doctora Yamanaka quien revisaba unos documentos.

― ¿las demás no han llegado?― pregunto Azusa al ver las sillas vacías.

―no han de tardar en llegar, quizás estén intentando despertar a Yui― dijo Sawako sin despegar la vista de su trabajo.

Yui, Yui, Yui, pensaba Azusa quien al darse cuenta de eso sacudió su cabeza.

― ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?― dijo Azusa mientras sentía como Mugi cepillaba su cabello para atarlo en su forma habitual.

―claro ¿Cuál?― preguntó Sawako.

Azusa tardo unos segundos en formular su pregunta ―la enfermedad de Yui… ¿Qué pasara cuando avance? ¿Olvidara todo?―

Esta vez Sawako alzo la vista ―ella por cada día que olvida recordara otro... si convive con las mismas personas de siempre es imposible que las olvide…aunque quizás llegue el día en que su memoria se deteriore más y más― dijo en un tono bajo y triste.

― ¡Listo!― grito Mugi quien había terminado con el peinado de Azusa.

―tengo que ir por unas cosas a la dirección, no tardare― dijo Sawako antes de salir de la habitación de dejando a las dos chicas solas.

Por unos minutos reino un silencio incomodo que asustaba un poco a Azusa.

― ¿lo sabes verdad?― pregunto Mugi quien aún estaba detrás de Azusa.

―no entiendo― dijo Azusa un poco nerviosa.

― ¿acaso no investigaste porque estoy aquí?―

Azusa abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿acaso podía leer la mente?

―Sumire― susurro Mugi mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de la menor ―ella término pagando por mi locura―

Azusa trago saliva y su respiración se hiso más pesada pero no interrumpió a Mugi ―mi hermanita… se la llevarían lejos…yo no podía…no quería―

Ahora Mugi recargo su cabeza en la espalda de Azusa y su voz comenzaba a cortarse ―mi padre…él no la reconoció al principio…pero ella era mi hermana…mi hermanita… se la llevarían y yo me quedaría sola…no podía― podía escuchar que ya había comenzado a llorar ―no soporto la soledad…antes de darme cuenta el arma estaba en mis manos y ella…ella ya no estaba―

Mugi soltó el cuerpo de Azusa y camino hacia una ventana que daba al jardín, Azusa sintió libre de respirar pero a la vez curiosa de seguir escuchándola.

―por eso estas aquí...Kotobuki es un apellido importante… te trasfirieron aquí en vez de a una prisión― dijo Azusa

Mugi se giró y con los ojos aun enrojecidos la miro ―estoy aquí porque es menos escandaloso para ellos―

Al principio Azusa sintió miedo, en verdad podía llegar a ser peligrosa, pero a la vez sintió lastima, el miedo a estar sola había sido tan grande que tuvo que arrebatarle la vida a lo que más amaba, que amargo destino.

La puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a las otras tres integrantes que las miraban curiosas.

― ¿Mugi-chan? ¿Estas llorando?― pregunto Yui quien veía como su amiga se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Antes de que alguna pudiera responder Azusa sintió su cuerpo chocar contra la pared, vio un puño acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro por lo que solo atino a cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto que…nunca llego.

Al abrir los ojos vio a Yui sostener la mano de una Ritsu molesta ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?!

―aún no sabemos nada Ricchan― dijo Yui antes de soltar el muño de su amiga ―Azu-nyan ¿estás bien?― le pregunto mirándola buscando señales de alguna lesión.

Azusa estaba en shock, desvió su vista hacia Ritsu quien estaba siendo sujetada por Mio de un brazo.

―Azusa-chan no me hizo nada…yo le conté sobre mi pasado― dijo Mugi quien sonaba bastante afectada por la pelea de las demás.

El rostro de enfado de Ritsu rápidamente cambio por su típica sonrisa alegre.

― ¡lo lamento mucho Azusa-chan!― dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la chica pero se detuvo al estar a unos pasos de ella al ver el rostro molesto de Yui.

―Ricchan…lastimaste a Azu-nyan― dijo Yui bastante seria.

Azusa estaba nerviosa, sentía la tensión de nuevo así que decidió intervenir.

―no tengo nada, fue un accidente es todo― dijo Azusa intentando restarle importancia a todo.

Las palabras de la gatita parecieron surtir efecto ya que casi al instante tanto Yui como Ritsu comenzaron a reír sin parar.

"no entiendo nada" pensaba Azusa.

―me alegra que Mugi te confiara su secreto― dijo Ritsu quien se limpiaba las lágrimas que la risa le había ocasionado.

―eso significa que se ha vuelto una de nosotras ¿verdad?― dijo Mio quien sonreía cálidamente.

Azusa no pudo sonrojarse un poco al ver la sonrisa de Mio, era la primera vez que le veía sonreír desde que había llegado a ese lugar.

―en verdad lamento mucho lo sucedido― decía Ritsu apenada ―es solo que…todas nos protegemos…aunque no lo parezca Mugi es bastante frágil…ella sería incapaz de lastimarte a ti o a cualquiera de nosotras―

―Azusa-chan― dijo Yui mirando a la menor ―bienvenida― dijo sonriente antes de tomar asiento al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

―muy bien, es hora de iniciar― dijo Sawako quien entraba a la sala y tomaba asiento.

Quizás fue idea de Azusa pero la doctora le guiño el ojo a la chica rubia ¿acaso ella sabía lo que iba a pasar?

―yui― dijo Azusa en un tono bajo a su compañera y ahora amiga de al lado ― ¿soy bienvenida a dónde?―

La castaña se giró para ver a la dueña de esos característicos ojos cafes-rojisos.

―a nuestra familia Azu-nyan…ahora será nuestro deber mantenerte protegida siempre― dijo la despistada castaña.

Algo en el pecho de Azusa comenzó a sentirse muy cálido y por primera vez desde que llego no tenía miedo y algo le decía que todo estaría bien.

.

 **La amnesia disociativa:** también conocida como amnesia funcional o amnesia psicógena, es un trastorno disociativo caracterizado por una fuerte pérdida de memoria provocada por un episodio intenso de estrés psicológico, y que no puede atribuirse a causas neurológicas. La amnesia psicógena se caracteriza por:

 **Presencia de amnesia retrógrada** (la incapacidad de recuperar recuerdos almacenados previamente).

 **Ausencia de amnesia anterógrada** (la incapacidad de crear nuevos recuerdos a largo plazo).

.

 **.**

 **Holaaaa, ¿les gusto el cap? Como ven Mugi revelo algo muy importante, pero tranquilos la bella rubia no es peligrosa ¿o sí?**

 **Sé que estarán preguntándose qué pasa con el pasado de las demás, bueno, eso será revelado con forme avanza la historia.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutaran, agradezco sus comentarios y que lean está loca historia, esta vez no olvide el dato psicológico :D**

 **Sin más me despido, lean y sean felices.**


	5. Chapter 5

El _Tic-tac_ del reloj que colgaba en la pared le resultaba un tanto molesto y el hombre delante de ella no hacía mucho esfuerzo por amenizar el ambiente.

― Y dime Nakano-san…estos días ¿ha habido algo nuevo?

Azusa reflexiono un momento, lo único nuevo eran los planes para que pudiera salir de ahí y eso no era algo que pudiera ser discutido delante de él.

―no, nada nuevo― dijo simplemente.

El hombre se acomodó las gafas y anoto algo en su libreta ― creemos que dentro de poco podrás recibir visitas de tu madre―

Así como la emoción de poder ver a su madre se había apoderado de ella, el rencor hacia su padrastro gano rápidamente lugar dentro de ella.

― ¿el vendrá?― pregunto y al notar como el alzaba una ceja continuo ―mi padrastro… ¿el también estará presente?―

El pareció meditar la pregunta por unos segundos los cuales Azusa noto como eternos.

―eso está fuera de mis manos― dijo el

Azusa apretó los puños con fuerza, debía hablar con las chicas pronto.

Al salir del consultorio observo a Sawako quien caminaba por el pasillo hacia donde ella estaba.

―Sawako-san ¿viene a hablar con el director?― pregunto Azusa.

La mayor le regalo una sonrisa a la chica ―en realidad he venido a buscarte… necesito salir de urgencia del hospital y no podre dar la terapia grupal de hoy―

Por un momento Azusa pensó que su día no podría ser peor, aunque al principio odiaba estar en terapia grupal, ahora era lo único interesante que encontraba en ese lugar.

Sawako pareció notar la tristeza en el rostro de la chica ―que no este, no significa que no puedan pasar el tiempo juntas, ¿Por qué no van al jardín por la tarde? Hace un buen día y así podrán platicar y…no lo sé…podrían planear sus cosas― dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Por un momento Azusa olvido como respirar ¿acaso ella sabía sobre su plan de escapar? Cuando estaba por replicarle a la doctora observo como Sawako se encontraba ya lo suficientemente lejos como para alcanzarla, ya después podría hablar con ella, ahora debía encontrar a las demás.

Hacia un buen día, caminaba lento, disfrutando el sol y el viento que le acariciaban el rostro, sonrió al divisar las cuatro personas conocidas descansar debajo de aquel árbol de cerezos, camino más de prisa hasta llegar a ellas.

―Azu-nyan, Sawa-chan no nos dará terapia hoy, es triste― dijo desanimada Yui.

―me fue a buscar para decirme…también dijo que nos tomáramos la tarde para descansar y...―

― ¿y?― pregunto curiosa Ritsu.

―digamos que a veces parece que puede leer la mente…es igual a Mugi-chan― dijo mirando a la chica rubia que le sonreía.

―sí, es algo rara…a veces olvido que es una doctora, parece más bien una paciente― dijo antes de echarse a reír.

― ¿Cómo te fue hoy con el director?― pregunto Mugi.

Azusa recordó la noticia de que vería a su padrastro y eso le molesto ―dijo que pronto podre ver a mi madre y a ese…y a ese sujeto―

―no te preocupes Azusa-chan…nosotras te protegeremos― dijo Mio en voz baja.

―si…lo haremos― dijo Ritsu tronándose los dedos.

Azusa no sabía si sentir miedo o admiración.

―hablando de eso…nunca he visto que ustedes reciban visitas― dijo Azusa un tanto curiosa por conocer el pasado de ellas, aunque sabía mucho sobre Mugi, la vida del resto aun le parecía un misterio.

―nosotras…nosotras no recibimos visitas muy seguido― dijo Mio.

―como si nos hicieran falta― dijo Ritsu apretando los puños.

Azusa miro como Yui y Mugi bajaron la mirada y supo que no había sido buena idea preguntar.

―bueno― dijo Ritsu poniéndose de pie de un salto ―iré a la cocina por algo de comer―

―pero aun no es hora del almuerzo― dijo Azusa

―Ricchan siempre roba algo de comer― dijo Mugi divertida ―Mio y yo le ayudamos― dijo poniéndose de pie al igual que la morena.

Azusa vio como las tres caminaban rumbo al edificio dejándola sola con Yui, ahora que lo pensaba nunca había estado sola con ella.

―Azu-nyan― dijo Yui ― ¿tu recuerdas a tus padres?― pregunto la castaña.

Azusa se giró a verla, la castaña miraba el cielo mientras estiraba sus brazos, recordó que ella pierde recuerdos diariamente.

―si…aunque mi padre murió hace unos años ...aun no recuerdo― dijo en un tono bajo.

Yui sonrió con nostalgia ―ya veo… yo ya nos los recuerdo― en sus ojos y voz había tristeza.

― ¿ni un poco?...debe haber algo que puedas recordar de tu familia―

Yui cerró los ojos intentando recordar algo ―una voz…una voz que me llamaba Onee-chan― dijo.

―" ¿una hermana?"― pensó Azusa ― ¿recuerdas si tenías hermanos?―

―no lo recuerdo…solo recuerdo esa voz llamándome…es todo― dijo Yui sujetándose la cabeza por el esfuerzo que había hecho.

Azusa intento acercarse a ella pero la voz de Ritsu la interrumpió.

― ¡heeey!― grito la hiperactiva chica, a un lado de ella venían Mio y Mugi, las tres sostenían manzanas, seguramente robadas.

Cuando Azusa se giró vio a Yui quien se levantó como si nada.

―Azu-nyan, vamos a comer las manzanas que traen las chicas― dijo emocionada y con una gran sonrisa.

La chica imito la sonrisa de la castaña y ambos comenzaron a correr, cuando estaban a unos pasos de las demás fue cuando todo paso. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, todo lo que supo es que al estar a unos pasos del resto, una mujer salió con cuchillo en mano corriendo en dirección hacia ella, detrás venían dos enfermeros que intentaban detenerla, Azusa lo supo, no llegarían a tiempo, cerró los ojos y sintió como su cuerpo era lanzado hacia el césped.

Extrañamente no sintió ningún dolor ―!Yui!― escucho gritar a las demás.

Abrió los ojos temiendo lo peor, ahí, delante de ella estaba Yui con una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro, Azusa busco a un lado y vio a la mujer que era sujetada por los enfermeros.

― ¡yui-chan, tu brazo!― grito Mugi y ahí fue donde Azusa entendió el por qué ella no estaba herida…Yui la había salvado.

Del brazo derecho de la castaña corría un hilo de sangre, las demás se acercaron rápidamente a ellas.

―rápido, vamos a la enfermería― dijo Mugi

Azusa aún seguía en shock, vio como Mugi y Ritsu se llevaban a Yui quedándose ella un en el suelo junto a Mio quien al parecer ver la sangre la había puesto algo mal.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué la había salvado? La herida seguramente debía requerir algunos puntadas, pero que hubiera pasado si la herida hubiera sido en el pecho, o en la espalda…ella simplemente la protegió, sintió ganas de llorar y ni siquiera entendía por que, poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas que no era capaz de controlar, sintió a Mio que se colocó a su lado.

―todo estará bien― dijo la oji-gris al tiempo que acariciaba su cabeza.

"todo estará bien" ¿Por qué todos la repetían? Si estar bien significaba que otros salieran lastimados al protegerla no lo quería estar.

.

 **La agorafobia:** es un trastorno de ansiedad que consiste en el miedo a las situaciones cuya evitación es difícil o embarazosa, o donde no se puede recibir ayuda en caso de sufrir una crisis de pánico. Un ataque de pánico o crisis de ansiedad consiste en un cuadro clínico caracterizado por el aumento de la frecuencia y presión sanguínea, la respiración agitada, sudor, sensación de ahogo, mareo, temblores y despersonalización.

La agorafobia es miedo al miedo. Los agorafóbicos temen las situaciones que puedan generarles sensaciones de ansiedad, miedo a la propia activación fisiológica y a los pensamientos sobre las consecuencias de experimentarlas, como la idea de morir.

.

.

.

 **Holaaaa, espero les guste, agradezco sus comentarios y que lean esta historia.**

 **Sé que aún hay interrogantes y mucho misterio, pero tranquilos, todo se revelara a su debido tiempo.**

 **En el siguiente cap se revelara el pasado de las chicas y como terminaron ahí, así que sin más, me despido.**

 **Lean y sean felices, nos estamos leyendo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Se odiaba tanto por ser tan cobarde, su determinación y coraje se fue al caño cuando la vio ahí sentada en la cama de la enfermería, con las ropas ensangrentadas y en su rostro una expresión de dolor. De nuevo quiso llorar al ver como suturaban aquella herida, sintió una mano en su hombro y al darse vuelta vio a Mugi quien intentaba darle ánimos.

―Azu-nyan― escucho decir a Yui a sus espaldas.

No fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos, así que sin decir nada más, salió corriendo, llego a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama, una parte de ella quería que alguien la fuese a buscar mientras que otra simplemente deseaba que la dejaran sola. El día se fue acabando y ella sucumbió ante los brazos de Morfeo.

El sonido de una alarma la despertó de golpe, la obscuridad que reinaba todo rápidamente fue remplazada por las luces blancas y esto le hizo levantarse de la cama lo más rápido posible. Las puertas que se supone eran automáticas se abrieron de golpe.

―todo personal y pacientes por favor seguir la ruta de evacuación, esto no es un simulacro―repetía una voz por todo el lugar.

Azusa salió del cuarto chocando con cuanta persona había, todo era un caos, su miedo aumento cuando sintió que alguien le cubría la boca.

―Azu-nyan, soy yo― dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

― ¡Yui!― grito emocionada Azusa quien de inmediato dirigió su vista al vendaje blanco que cubría el bazo de la castaña, de nuevo la culpa se hizo presente ― ¿te duele?― pregunto.

―solo un poco― dijo con simpleza la otra.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio hasta que el ruido de las alarmas las alerto.

―es un incendio, debemos salir― antes de que Azusa pudiera caminar, Yui la tomo del brazo.

―tranquila…es Ricchan― dijo un poco avergonzada.

Azusa la miro confundida ―no entiendo―

―bueno…le dije que yo quería hablar contigo y no quería esperara hasta mañana así que…―

Azusa frunció el ceño ― ¡¿están locas?! Causar un incendio solo para hablar conmigo ¡¿en qué pensaban?!― Azusa estaba molesta, a veces olvidaba el por qué estaban en un hospital psiquiátrico.

―pero, pero, yo no quería esperar hasta mañana para hablar con Azu-nyan…que tal si lo olvidaba― dijo cabizbaja.

Azusa se resignó, ya debería irse acostumbrando al comportamientos de esas cuatro… hablando de ellas.

―supongo que Mio y Mugi también tienen algo que ver― dijo en tono acusatorio.

Yui se rasco la cabeza asintiendo levemente.

― ¿estarán bien?― Azusa estaba preocupada por las demás.

―todo estará bien Azu-nyan, no tenemos mucho tiempo, estoy segura que pronto se darán cuenta de que solo es un bote de basura lo que se quema― dijo con una leve risa.

― ¿Por qué me salvaste?― la pregunta que le había querido preguntar todo el día.

Yui pareció meditarlo por unos momentos ―no lo sé…solo sé que paso y ya― dijo tajante.

Azusa quiso protestar pero las alarmas se apagaron y varios enfermeros aparecieron en el lugar obligando a todos a volver a sus cuartos.

―te veré mañana Azu-nyan― dijo Yui antes de irse y dejar confundida a la gatita.

Apenas abrió los ojos se alisto para salir en busca de las chicas, le costó trabajo conciliar el sueño después de todo el desorden de la noche anterior, en parte estaba preocupada de que las demás pudieran haber sido descubiertas.

Camino hacia la habitación donde seguramente estarían las demás, se detuvo un momento, respiro profundo y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Se sorprendió y alivio al ver a Mio y Ritsu sentadas en el suelo, Mio jugaba con las mangas de su suéter mientras que Ritsu le contaba sobre los sucesos de ayer, al parecer ninguna de las dos la noto, ahora que lo pensaba, era extraño que ambas se llevaran bien, eran muy diferentes.

―justo después de que te fuiste uno de los guardias tomo el extintor y apago el fuego, fue tan gracioso ver su cara, por suerte no logro atraparme― dijo riendo.

―ablando de eso― dijo Azusa molesta haciendo que ambas se giraran a verla ―fue algo muy irresponsable lo que provocaron anoche ¿y si algo hubiese salido mal?―

―ya, ya Azusa, Mio también me lo estuvo diciendo todooo el tiempo― dijo un tanto aburrida.

―es que, es que― Mio interrumpió a Ritsu ―Yui dijo que era muy importante hablar contigo…se veía preocupada por ti―

Azusa se sorprendió ¿Por qué iba a estar preocupada cuando ella fue la que resultó herida?

―aun así, sus métodos son muy drásticos― dijo Azusa resignada.

―eso no es nada…debiste ver lo que provoque para estar aquí― dijo Ritsu con un toque de malicia.

Azusa sintió curiosidad por saber algo sobre el pasado de ellas ―hablando de eso… ¿Cómo fue que ambas terminaron aquí?―

Mio se sonrojo un poco y Ritsu rio muy fuerte ―es algo gracioso de hecho….ambas asistimos a la misma escuela secundaria pero…―

―pero jamás hablamos― dijo Mio ―ella era muy ruidosa y yo muy tímida…bueno, sigo siéndolo― dijo con una leve sonrisa.

―así es, siempre la miraba desde lejos leyendo algo, era muy rara― dijo la castaña riendo.

Azusa sonrió, en verdad que el mundo era pequeño ― ¿pero cómo terminaron aquí?― la curiosidad de la gatita aumento.

―yo siempre estaba metida en problemas, mis calificaciones eran pésimas y mis padres ya no me soportaban― dijo Ritsu un poco seria ―un día me moleste mucho…ni siquiera recuerdo el por qué…no me pude controlar y tome un galón de gasolina…solo quería causarle un disgusto a mis padres pero al final termine incendiando media cuadra…supongo que al final les di un motivo para deshacerse de mi― dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

Así que había sido eso, pensó Azusa quien después miro a Mio con curiosidad haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.

―cuando cumplí tres meses sin salir de casa mis padres me mandaron aquí…ellos trabajan mucho y no podían estar tan pendientes de mi…supongo que fue algo justo― dijo la morena en un tono bajo pero a la vez cargado de tristeza.

― ¡eso fue injusto!― grito Ritsu poniéndose de pie de un salto ―al menos yo merezco estar aquí pero Mio…Mio no pertenece aquí― dijo molesta.

Azusa entendió el por qué se llevan tan bien, ambas son tan diferentes que se complementan.

―lo único que extraño de afuera es a mi hermano― dijo Ritsu un poco nostálgica.

Hermano, ahora que lo recuerda, Yui municiono algo sobre una hermana.

―recuerdan… ¿recuerdan cómo es que Yui llego aquí?― pregunto esperando descubrir algo más sobre Yui.

Mio y Ritsu se miraron confundidas ―ella ya lo olvido― dijo Mio

―es que no lo entiendo…ella a pesar de no recordarlo parece triste cada vez que lo intenta― dijo Azusa un poco nostálgica.

Ritsu suspiro ―que haya perdido sus recuerdos no significa que haya perdido sus sentimientos―

Azusa bajo la mirada, esperaba poder saber más de Yui para así poder apoyarla.

―su hermana…ella solo recuerda la voz de su hermana― dijo Azusa en voz baja.

Ritsu y Mio también bajaron la mirada ― a veces hay cosas que son mejor olvidar― dijo Ritsu.

Azusa ya no quiso seguir preguntando, pero la curiosidad por saber el pasado de la castaña iba cada vez más en aumento.

―lamento la tardanza chicas― dijo Sawako al pie de la puerta.

Azusa se sorprendió un poco, había olvidado cerrar la puerta ¿será que las había escuchado?

― ¿Dónde están las demás?― pregunto Azusa mirando hacia la puerta esperando ver a Mugi y Yui.

Sawako sonrió ―Mugi llevo a Yui a la enfermería, debe ir diariamente a curación, estoy segura que no tardaran― dijo antes de tomar asiento.

Tal y como lo había dicho la doctora, por la puerta entraron Mugi y Yui quien iba comiendo una paleta alegremente.

―Azu-nyan― dijo Yui emocionada lanzándose a la gatita que por instinto intentaba alejarla.

―me informaron que ayer ocurrió un incidente con un bote de basura― dijo Sawako mirando a todas, en especial a Ritsu.

―sí, que raro ¿no?― dijo Ritsu claramente nerviosa.

Sawako suspiro resignada ―si el director se entera quienes fueron yo estaría en problemas, recuerden que están bajo mi supervisión― dijo en tono cansado.

Todas tomaron sus respectivos asientos, Azusa no dejaba de mirar a Yui ¿Qué es lo que le ocasiono tal pérdida de memoria? Debió ser algo muy fuerte, pronto se sintió una acosadora por querer saber más sobre su pasado, aunque a decir verdad todas ellas tenían pasados muy peculiares.

La menor estaba tan concentrada en Yui que no noto la mirada de cierta mujer de gafas que la observaba curiosa y con media sonrisa en sus labios.

.

 **Incendiario:** es aquella persona que provoca un incendio con premeditación y planificación, por afán de lucro o simplemente por maldad. A pesar de **no ser piromaníaco** , el incendiario experimenta cierto placer al ver lo que provocó al iniciar un incendio, aunque **ciertamente no tiene relación alguna con algún trastorno o enfermedad psicológica.** Desde el momento en que una persona inicia un incendio (intencionalmente) se convierte en un incendiario. Debe diferenciarse de la piromanía, ya que ésta es una condición mental en la cual el sujeto efectúa sin mala intención el incendio, siendo todo lo contrario al incendiario, quien es consciente de su actuar.

.

 **Holaaaa que tal, como ven las chicas también tiene un pasado obscuro y triste.**

 **Aún falta el pasado de Yui, pero eso será en el siguiente cap.**

 **Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios y el que tomen parte de su tiempo para leer esta humilde historia.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido, nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

―Azusa-chan…Azusa-chan― susurraba una voz en su cabeza.

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, al principio veía borroso pero su vista poco a poco se fue aclarando para descubrir que la voz no provenía de su cabeza, sino de la joven doctora de gafas que la miraba curiosa al pie de su cama.

― ¿Sawako-San?― dijo Azusa tallándose los ojos ― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es?― dijo mirando hacia la pequeña ventana y ver que aún no amanecía.

―son las cinco de la mañana, eso no importa, necesito que vengas conmigo― dijo caminando hacia la puerta y señalando a Azusa ―es algo que te interesa― dijo antes de salir y dejar a la pequeña confundida.

¿Qué podría ser? ¿Acaso es el plan para escapar? Decidió no preguntar y seguir a la mujer de bata. Los pasillos estaban aún desiertos, podía ver por las ventanas que el sol aun permanecía oculto, caminaba detrás de Sawako con paso tranquilo, llegaron hasta el salón donde comúnmente tenía la terapia de grupo, al entrar lo único que vio fue el portátil de la doctora encima de un escritorio.

― ¿Por qué me mando a traer tan temprano?― pregunto Azusa con curiosidad.

Sawako se sentó y coloco una USB en la computadora ―se sobre tu curiosidad hacia Yui― dijo seriamente.

Azusa no pudo evitar sonrojarse ―bu…bueno, solo quería saber si hay una manera de ayudarla― dijo agachando la mirada.

Sawako giro la computadora para que Azusa pudiera ver lo que estaba en la pantalla, la menor abrió los ojos sorprendida, la imagen era de Yui, tenía las mismas ropas blanca y el cabello un poco más corto.

―necesito que veas el video― dijo Sawako antes de ponerle "Play".

 _Yui estaba sentada en una silla de madera, tenía ligeras ojeras sobre sus ojos y la mirada perdida._

― _dígame Hirasawa― era la voz del director Tsukihiko ― ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegaste aquí?_

― _5 días― dijo Yui con voz robótica._

― _¿quieres hablar de lo sucedido?―_

― _Ui…mi hermana…ambas íbamos a la escuela cuando paso…el auto…todo paso muy rápido― a pesar de que el relato sonaba triste la voz de Yui no cambiaba._

― _Hirasawa, después del incidente comenzaste a sufrir grandes pérdidas de memoria ¿estas consiente de eso?―_

 _Yui simplemente asintió con la cabeza ―mis padres tenían razón… el auto debió matarme a mí―_

El video cambio de escena, de nuevo era Yui sentada en la misma silla, sus ojeras habían aumentado y se veía más delgada.

― _¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que ingresaste a este hospital?― de nuevo la voz del director._

― _tres semanas― la voz de Yui sonaba ronca, sin vida y rota― ¿Cuándo olvidare todo?― pregunto fríamente._

― _¿quieres olvidar?―_

 _Yui permaneció unos segundos en silencio ―solo quiero que el dolor se valla―_

Nuevamente el video cambio, ahora se veía a Yui con las ojeras más ligeras y en mejor estado físico.

― _¿sabes cuándo tiempo ha pasado?―_

 _Yui negó con la cabeza ― ¿2 meses?― pregunto curiosa._

― _han pasado cuatro…dime Hirasawa ¿aun recuerdas lo sucedido?―_

 _La mirada de Yui adquirió un tono más sombrío ―yo…Ui ¿le paso algo?― Yui se llevó una mano a la cabeza como si estuviera sintiendo dolor._

Sawako acelero el video.

― _hoy se cumplen 7 meses desde tu ingreso ¿Cómo te sientes?―_

 _Yui ahora se veía diferente, el cabello más largo, sin las ojeras y con el brillo característico en sus ojos._

― _muy bien, Ricchan, Mio y Mugi son muy divertidas― dijo con una sonrisa infantil._

― _¿me puedes decir algo sobre Ui?―_

 _Yui mostro una sonrisa genuina ―es mi hermana menor, aunque es más responsable y madura que yo― dijo rascándose la cabeza ― ¡es verdad!, cuando salga le diré que le prepare un pastel, ella cocina delicioso―_

El video termino y Sawako cerro el portátil, Azusa no sabía que decir, no tenía palabras para describir su sentir.

―hay veces en las que es mejor olvidar todo, el aferrarse a un recuerdo solo ocasiona dolor― dijo Sawako.

―ella olvido incluso el motivo por el que está aquí…ella olvido a su hermana y olvido el odio de sus padres ¿está bien olvidar todo?― el tono de voz de Azusa era bajo.

―solo si tus recuerdos te causan dolor…las peores pesadillas muchas veces son recuerdos, si quieres ayudar a Yui, simplemente deja que ella te ayude―

Azusa fijo su vista en la mujer castaña ―lo intentare―

El sol por fin salió, el cielo estaba despejado y lo único que quería hacer la chica de coletas era dormir, bostezaba y se tallaba los ojos mientras caminaba hacia aquel "Sakura" que se había vuelto casi sagrado.

― ¡Azu-nyan!― grito Yui desde el árbol.

Azusa acelero el paso hasta quedar delante de las cuatro, como de costumbre sentadas bajo la sombra de manera relajada, todas se veían sonrientes.

―Azusa-chan, tenemos buenas noticias― dijo Mugi.

¿Buenas noticias? Eso cambiaba el día de la morena.

―ya tenemos el plan para poder salir de aquí― dijo Ritsu sonriente.

El corazón de Azusa comenzó a latir el doble de rápido, por fin iba a poder ser libre y demostrar que ella no estaba loca.

― ¡cual es el plan!― grito emocionada ― ¿usaremos disfraces? ¿Robaremos un auto? Díganme por favor― suplico impaciente.

El resto de las chicas la miraron un poco sorprendidas, se notaba el entusiasmo de la pequeña.

―en realidad será más simple― dijo Ristu ―simplemente abriremos las puertas, iremos hasta la salida de emergencias y ya― dijo con simpleza la oji-ambar.

― ¡si es así de sencillo porque no me lo dijeron antes!― reclamo Azusa.

Por un lado provocan un incendio para que Yui pudiera hablar con ella y ahora su plan es así de simple, a veces lograban desesperarla.

―en realidad es más complejo de lo que parece Azusa-chan― dijo Mio ―hay cámaras en cada pasillo, guardias dando rondines cada 20 minutos, alarmas en cada puerta, no es tan simple― dijo un poco asustada.

―Además si nos atrapan podríamos…podríamos terminar ahí― dijo Mugi un poco preocupada.

― ¿a qué se refieren? ¿Qué es "ahí"?― pregunto Azusa.

―es un cuarto de confinamiento, las personas que intentan escapar son enviados a ese lugar que es demasiado pequeño― dijo Yui.

Mio comenzó a temblar mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza, Ritsu se acercó a ella y comenzó a susurrarle cosas en el oído.

―como sabes Mio le teme a muchas cosas― dijo Mugi ―los espacios pequeños le provocan gran desesperación.

― _¿claustrofobia_?― pensó Azusa ―si es así de riesgoso entonces no deberíamos hacerlo―

―no te preocupes por eso Azusa-chan, nosotras estaremos bien siempre y cuando tú lo estés― dijo Mugi.

Azusa suspiro, jamás se había sentido tan apoyada, si ellas se estaban arriesgando tanto, ella también debía poner de su parte, dentro de poco iba a poder salir, ahora una duda saltaba a su cabeza ¿Qué pasara con las chicas? No había pensado en ellas, ninguna cuenta con el apoyo de su familia ¿ellas también huirían? ¿O se quedarían dentro?

―Azu-nyan― dijo Yui ―no te preocupes por nosotras― dijo sonriente.

Azusa se sorprendió ¿acaso todas podían leer la mente? ―no, yo solo…―

―lo importante en estos momentos es ayudarte a salir de aquí― dijo Mio.

Desde la ventana de la dirección, el doctor Tsukihiko observaba fijamente hacia el cerezo, suspiro con pesadez mientras se quitaba los anteojos.

―quizás ya sea el momento― dijo con voz cansada y semblante serio.

.

 **La claustrofobia** : es el miedo a los espacios cerrados, aquellos que la padecen suelen evitar los ascensores, los túneles, el metro, las habitaciones pequeñas, etc. La persona claustrofóbica no tiene miedo al espacio cerrado en sí mismo, sino a las posibles consecuencias negativas de estar en ese lugar, como quedarse encerrado para siempre o la asfixia por creer que no hay suficiente aire en ese lugar. Debido a estos síntomas, normalmente se evitan los espacios cerrados. Como en otras fobias específicas, la respuesta de ansiedad disminuye considerablemente cuando la persona abandona el sitio cerrado.

.

.

 **Holaaaaa, siento que tarde mucho en actualizar, la verdad estuve un poco ocupada, pero aquí esta este pequeño capitulo (no me odien, lo compensare en el siguiente)**

 **El siguiente cap: ¡el momento del escape ha llegado!**

 **Nuevamente agradezco sus comentarios y el hecho de que lean esta historia. Sin más, me despido, hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

A veces resultaba verdaderamente molesto no tener un reloj en su habitación, no sabía qué hora era, se supone que debía esperar la señal, pero… ¿Cuál era?

Se levantó de la cama por cuarta ocasión en lo que iba de la noche, suspiro con pesadez mientras intentaba abrir la puerta nuevamente, "cerrada" como siempre, nuevamente se dejó hundir en el colchón, intentaba tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón, si todo salía bien podría explicar todo antes del amanecer a su madre.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué pasaba si no le creía? ¿Si ella prefería a ese sujeto?, Azusa negó con la cabeza, estaba segura que esta vez su madre la escucharía y quizás…con suerte todo volvería a hacer como antes.

― ¿Por qué tardaran tanto?― se preguntó un poco impaciente.

Cerro los ojos por unos instantes, todo era demasiado silencioso, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo silencioso que era ese lugar, el silencio se vio interrumpido por un ligero golpeteo detrás de la puerta, abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó mirando hacia la puerta, fueron unos segundos eternos pero al fin esta comenzó a abrirse lentamente mostrando a una orgullosa Ritsu y detrás de ella una Yui que de inmediato se lanzó a los brazos de la gatita.

―Azu-nyan, te extrañe tanto― decía mientras Azusa se sonrojaba lentamente.

―lamento interrumpirlas pero…no tenemos mucho tiempo― dijo Ritsu.

Las tres comenzaron a caminar por unos oscuros y silenciosos pasillos.

― ¿Dónde están Mio y Mugi?― pregunto Azusa.

―ellas están cubriéndonos Azu-nyan― dijo Yui ―Mugi y Mio en estos momentos están controlando todo el sistema―

Azusa no entendía ―de que hablas, donde están ellas― dijo impaciente mientras seguían caminando.

― ¿Por qué no las saludas por ti misma?― dijo Ritsu mientras se detenía frente a una cámara de vigilancia que colgaba de una esquina.

―debes en ves seleccionan a algunas pacientes para algunos deberes, ya sabes, cocinar, lavar, barrer, cosas así…por lógica no pueden seleccionar a cualquiera, deben ser las menos peligrosas, es por eso que yo fue descartada hace mucho tiempo―

A pesar de la obscuridad Azusa podía ver la sonrisa burlona de Ritsu ―Yui es demasiado torpe y eso deja a Mio y Mugi como nuestras salvadoras, ambas estaban en lavandería esta noche, lograron escabullirse y no lo sé…quizás Mugi se "encargo" de algunos guardias― dijo con una ligera risa.

Azusa sintió su piel estremecerse, Mugi no atacaría al menos que alguien dañara a sus amigas.

―Mio-chan y Mugi-chan son muy bonitas, hay unos guardias que las molestan mucho, la verdad es que de seguro Mugi-chan defendió a Mio-chan de ellos, así que está bien― dijo Yui con toda la calma del mundo.

―supongo que en ese caso, todo está bien― dijo Azusa, lo que en realidad pensó fue _―"en ese caso me da igual si Mugi los mato_ "― por un momento sintió miedo de sí misma ¿desde cuándo era así de agresiva?

Continuaron caminando hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta, Ritsu golpeo dos veces y la puerta se abrió casi al instante dejando ver a una sonriente Mugi.

―buen trabajo― dijo Ritsu.

Azusa vio con curiosidad todas las pantallas que había en el lugar, se mostraban varias partes del hospital, incluso cada habitación tenía una cámara, jamás había notado la suya, lo curioso era que no existían cámaras en el jardín ni en la habitación 726.

―es por eso que esos son mis lugares favoritos― dijo Ritsu ―ahí ellos no pueden ver nada de lo que planeamos―

―te…tenemos un problema― dijo Mio señalando a una de las pantallas.

El resto observo como dos guardias que pasaban por uno de los pasillos hablaban por radio, se veían alarmados, esto se veía mal.

―quizás debí de haberlos golpeado más fuerte― dijo Mugi con un tono culpable.

―rayos, esto nos quitara mucho tiempo― dijo la chica hiperactiva ―Mio, busca algún vehículo en el estacionamiento―

La chica de ojos grises giro una de las cámaras en el estacionamiento, no había muchos autos, en realidad solo habían 5 autos estacionados, debían ser de algunos médicos de guardia.

―si nos damos prisa podremos llegar a los casilleros antes de que nos atrapen, ahí deben estar las llaves, nadie puede entrar con cosas al hospital, todos deben dejarlas ahí― dijo Mugi.

―Ricchan… ¿puedes conducir?― pregunto Yui.

La mencionada golpeo su pecho con orgullo ―me ofendes soldado―

―debemos darnos prisa― dijo Azusa ahora nerviosa.

Las cinco partieron de la habitación de vigilancia, iban con sumo cuidado, no podían darse el lujo de dejarse atrapar, habían llegado bastante lejos como para que todo terminara así de rápido.

Sentían que sus pasos eran demasiado ruidosos en medio de todo el silencio del lugar, cambiaban de dirección cada que escuchaban pasos ajenos a los suyos, de seguir así les tomaría toda una eternidad llegar hasta los casilleros del hospital.

―debemos darnos prisa antes de que más guardias lleguen― susurro Azusa.

Al doblar en un pasillo su corazón dejo de latir, ahí, vestida con aquella bata blanca y de anteojos estaba la doctora Yamanaka Sawako. Ella las miro fijamente, pudieron escuchar a los guardias más cerca, ya todo había terminado.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando ella les abrió la puerta más cercana y sin decir nada les hiso un ademan para que entraran.

El cuarto era pequeño y estaba demasiado obscuro, podían escuchar su corazón latir demasiado rápido, sentían que los latidos se escucharían por todo el lugar.

―acabo de revisar las habitaciones de este pasillo, seguramente deben estar en el ala norte― dijo firmemente Sawako.

―el ala norte está al otro extremo del hospital, justo en el lado contrario de los casilleros― susurro muy bajo Mugi.

Pudieron oír como los pasos de los guardias comenzaban a alejarse, antes de que alguna pudiera abrir la puerta esta se abrió por si sola haciendo que todas cayeran al suelo frente a una Sawako seria.

―Sawa-chan― dijo Yui ― ¿Por qué nos ayuda?―

La mujer de anteojos les dio una media sonrisa y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a ellas ―suerte…la necesitaran― les dijo antes de doblar en uno de los pasillos.

―démonos prisa― dijo Ritsu.

Esta vez tuvieron menos dificultades para llegar a los casilleros, no les fue difícil hallar el nombre del doctor Tsukihiko, era del que estaban seguras tenía un auto.

―date prisa Ricchan― decía Mugi a una Ritsu que intentaba abrir el casillero.

―un segundo, hace mucho que no hago esto― dijo Ritsu.

Azusa estaba nerviosa, sentía que en cualquier momento alguien llegaría y las atraparía, sintió que alguien entrelazaba su mano entre la suya, giro su vista y se encontró con la sonrisa de Yui.

―todo estará bien Azu-nyan― dijo la castaña.

― ¡listo!― grito Ritsu, por fin logro abrir el casillero pero su grito gano que todas la miraran molestas.

―bien, las tenemos, ahora vayámonos― dijo Azusa.

Después de todo el recorrido estaban a unos pasos de poder salir, lo lograrían.

Apenas abrieron la puerta que daba al estacionamiento las alarmas se activaron, el sonido se podía escuchar por todo el lugar.

― ¡creí que habían desactivado las alarmas!― grito molesta Ritsu.

― Lo hicimos― dijo Mugi mientras miraba nerviosa a todas partes.

―debemos darnos prisa, aun podemos lograrla― dijo Azusa.

Todas corrieron lo más rápido posible, delante de ellas tres guardias corrían hacia ellas, detrás podían escuchar los pasos apresurados de otros.

Ritsu presiono el botón de alarma para poder identificar el auto, un auto negro el cual parecía nuevo encendió sus luces.

― ¡subamos rápido!― grito Yui.

Todas se apresuraron a subir, Ritsu como conductora y Mio como copiloto, Azusa quedo en el asiento trasero justo en medio de Yui y Mugi, las chicas le gritaban a la castaña que encendiera el auto.

Los guardias llegaron hasta ellas, intentaron abrir las puertas pero el seguro no se los permitía. Por fin el rugido del motor obligo a los guardias a retroceder, la castaña puso el auto en reversa a una gran velocidad que les provoco mareo.

― ¡creí que dijiste que sabias manejar!― grito molesta Azusa.

― ¡dije que podía, no que sabía!―

Todas gritaron al ver delante de ellas el muro de contención, Ritsu en un movimiento giro el volante haciendo que el auto chocase justo de su lado, todo quedo obscuro por unos instantes.

Podía escuchar pasos acercándose, parpadeo un par de veces, sentía como algo escurría por su frente, con una mano la palpo, era sangre, inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y con fuerza tomo el volante…el volante.

¡Qué demonios! ¡Cómo es que ella estaba en el asiento del conductor! Busco a las chicas pero…no había rastro de ellas, su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, los guardias llegaron hasta ella, la sacaron del auto con cuidado, a pesar del aparatoso accidente, lo único que sentía era un ligero mareo.

―donde están las demás…donde están Yui y el resto― repetía Azusa mientras era sujetada por dos guardias.

Caminaba de vuelta al hospital, ahí de pie estaba el director Tsukihiko, se veía calmado, Azusa sintió la necesidad de disculparse por su auto pero prefirió quedarse callada.

―llévenla a mi consultorio― dijo él.

―donde llevaron a las demás― dijo Azusa.

El médico no respondió, simplemente camino delante de ella y los guardias en completo silencio.

Sentía un poco de ardor en la herida, el director Tsukihiko se encontraba delante de ella quitándose los guantes ensangrentados.

― Por fortuna no hay mayor daño, todo quedo en un susto― dijo con calma.

―donde están las demás… ¿Por qué no me lo dice?― pregunto Azusa ya un poco impaciente.

El medico se quitó las gafas y se tallo el puente de la nariz, suspiro y la miro fijamente, no era una mirada de enojo ni ira, era una mirada de…lastima. Azusa trago saliva temiendo lo peor.

―ellas…ellas ¿están bien?― pregunto asustada.

―Azusa-san…ellas no están bien―

La chica sintió que su corazón dejo de latir por un momento.

―creo que es momento de que te explique el por qué estas aquí― dijo el mientras se colocaba los lentes nuevamente ―Azusa-chan… ¿sabes lo que es la esquizofrenia?―

.

.

 **La esquizofrenia** : es un trastorno mental que se encuentra dentro del grupo de los llamados trastornos psicóticos. Generalmente comienza en los años de adolescencia o a principios de la adultez, pero puede empezar más tarde en la vida. Las personas afectadas de esquizofrenia pueden presentar una grave distorsión en el pensamiento, la percepción y las emociones, manifiestan pérdida de contacto con la realidad y experimentan alucinaciones.

.

.

 **Holaaa, lamento la tardanza pero he estado bastante ocupada últimamente.**

 **Espero que les gustara como quedo este capítulo, el siguiente será un capítulo especial donde se resolverán muchas dudas sobre Azusa. Esta historia está llegando a su fin.**

 **Ya sé que meto mucho drama jeje, no me odien por eso.**

 **Sin más me despido, lean y sean felices, nos leemos pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, antes de comenzar, debo decirles que este capítulo será narrado desde la perspectiva del Doctor Tsukihiko ya que esto es parte esencial de la historia, ahora sí, continuemos…**

.

.

Aun me sorprende que ese ruido infernar provenga de mi teléfono, bueno, si alguien te llama a las 2:37 de la mañana también te sonara igual que las trompetas del Apocalipsis.

― _¿Diga?―_ contesto intentando no sonar tan molesto.

― _Doctor Tsukihiko, lamento interrumpirlo a esta hora pero…necesitamos que venga inmediatamente_ ―

Suspiro cansado, desde que vi en el identificador que la llamada provenía del hospital supe que mi cómodo y relajante sueño había terminado.

La gran ventaja de manejar a esa hora era el hecho de que no existía el tráfico, a eso le sumamos la ligera lluvia que caía, definitivamente podría disfrutar ese trayecto, lo disfrutaría claro, si no fueran ¡las tres de la mañana!

El estacionamiento estaba prácticamente vacío, aunque en realidad eso no es problema, al ser director del hospital Psiquiátrico más grande de la región te dan "ciertas ventajas" y por el sueldo no me quejo, tengo un bonito auto que compre hace poco más del mes.

Me dirijo de inmediato a mi oficina, en la puerta hay dos guardias de seguridad, tres policías, una mujer llorando y varias enfermeras, creo que no podre regresar a casa a seguir durmiendo.

Abro la puerta y la señora que lloraba entro junto con los oficiales, me quito los lentes y los limpio con cuidado mientras escucho, o al menos lo intento por que todos hablan al mismo tiempo.

―pueden hablar por turnos, así será mejor y podre entenderlos― digo con calma o más bien con aburrición.

―Doctor, por orden de un juez se ha trasferido a una adolecente de dieciséis años― dijo uno de los oficiales.

―eso no es algo nuevo― dijo yo

― es mi hija― dijo la mujer, ahora que la veo bien, no es muy alta, tiene el cabello obscuro y unos ojos algo inusuales, es una mezcla entre rojo y café ―ella ha estado rara estos meses, hoy todo se salió de control ― dice intentando no llorar de nuevo.

Me recargue en la orilla del escritorio y me cruce de brazos ― ¿todo está en orden? ¿Ya lleno todos los papeles de internamiento?― pregunte a la mujer.

―aun no, esto es muy doloroso para mí, hace tiempo perdí a mi esposo y ahora mi hija― dejo de hablar para intentar controlarse ―la ayudara ¿verdad? Ella es muy joven, quiero que tenga una vida normal―

―haré lo posible, primero tengo que verla― digo mientras me pongo mi bata blanca y meto mis manos en los bolsillos.

―esta sedada y atada en una de las habitaciones― dijo una enfermera.

Una enfermera, un guardia, la madre y yo caminamos hasta el cuarto donde se encuentra la chica, el guardia abre la puerta y lo que observo hace que odie un poco esta profesión. Ahí, atada y sedada estaba una joven chica muy parecida a su madre, tenía el cabello atado en dos graciosas coletas, su respiración era calmada, quizás no despierte hasta mañana.

― ¿Cuál es su nombre?― pregunte ya interesado por esta chica, no me malinterpreten, no soy ningún pervertido ni nada por el estilo, simplemente que este caso me parece…fascinante.

―Nakano, Azusa Nakano― dijo la enfermera.

Después de regresar a la oficina y hacer que la madre firmara los papeles de internamiento tuve que hacer la entrevista para conocer un poco más de esa chica.

―entonces su hija se llama Azusa Nakano de dieciséis años― digo mientras me acomodo en la silla de mi escritorio y la señora Nakano está delante de mí con un pañuelo.

―así es― dice ella.

―tengo entendido que antes de venir aquí estuvieron en un hospital, según el expediente― digo mientras abro un folder y busco información que me sirva ―según este informe del hospital, su hija fue ingresada por una crisis emocional, le fue suministrados algunos ansiolíticos y el medico recomendó que vinieran aquí― digo con calma ―lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué tiene que ver la policía?―

La señora seco sus lágrimas ―hace dos años que mi esposo falleció en un accidente de auto, Azusa era muy unida a su padre, después de eso ella comenzó a distanciarse de mí, solo se la pasaba en su habitación, en la escuela se volvió bastante solitaria, los profesores empezaron a notar que comenzaba a hablar sola, creí que era una fase por lo de su padre―

El relato parecía normal, después de una perdida como esas algunas personas pueden sufrir una crisis.

― así paso casi un año, pero después ella comenzó a decir que mi novio no le agradaba―

― ¿su pareja ha tenido algún problema con su hija?― pregunte curioso.

Ella me miró fijamente ―yo no tengo ninguna pareja― dijo con voz cortada.

¡Al fin! Esto era lo que en realidad me interesaba, ya tenía prácticamente mi diagnóstico, pero necesitaba más información para poder reafirmarlo.

―continúe por favor― dije amablemente.

―de nuevo creí que era una fase, intentaba hablar con ella, explicarle las cosas pero ella no escuchaba, solo se enseraba en su cuarto y salía solo para reclamarme, un día tuvo una pelea en la escuela y fue expulsada, cuando le pregunte el motivo ella negó la pelea―

Esto cada vez era más interesante ― ¿Cómo fue que decidió traerla aquí?―

―esta mañana Salí a comprar algunas cosas, la deje sola y cuando regrese no estaba, la casa estaba desordenada, habían varias cosas tiradas y rotas, me preocupe y Salí a buscarla, cuando la encontré estaba rodeada de oficiales, al parecer causo un disturbio en una tienda y la policía intervino, después de que la controlaron la llevaron a un hospital y bueno, el resto ya lo sabe― dijo con voz rota.

Intente reprimir una sonrisa que se empezaba a colar en mis labios, esto será interesante.

Cuando el sol hubo salido al fin yo ya me encontraba bebiendo mi tercera taza de café, revisaba varios expediente cuando alguien toco la puerta.

―adelante― dijo sin apartar la mirada de los papeles que tenía en la mano.

―señor, la paciente de hoy ya ha despertado―

Es entonces cuando dejo todo y me dirijo hacia su habitación, abro la puerta y la veo sentada sobre la cama con la mirada perdida. Me acerco lentamente hacia ella, sigue sin reaccionar.

―soy el director de este hospital―ella sigue sin reaccionar ―supongo que será mejor dejarte sola, ya hablaremos más tarde― y sin decir nada más, me retire.

A veces me pregunto el por qué escogí esta profesión, es curioso porque se supone que "Psicología es el estudio del alma" la verdad es que hay tantas personas tan rotas que me hace pensar en lo frágil y delicada que es nuestra mente.

Mi estómago pidió comida, así que me dirigí en busca de algo nutritivo, eso significa que comprare cualquier porquería de una máquina expendedora. Mientras camino pude ver a la pequeña Azusa caminar sigilosamente, dudo que recuerde nuestra plática, la veo que entra a un almacén, ese cuarto está lleno de muebles viejos ¿Qué es lo que hace ahí?

Mi curiosidad me gana y pego mi cabeza a la puerta intentando escuchar algo, "voces" escucho voces, en realidad dolo escucho una, la voz de Azusa, se escucha algo tímida y asustada, supongo que será mejor dejarle vivir su fantasía, solo hasta que este mas establecida.

.

Al día siguiente llego temprano, tal y como es costumbre. Lo primero que hago es dirigirme hacia el cuarto de Azusa, hoy será la primera entrevista que tendremos, la veo salir de su habitación con sigilo, me acerco a ella intentando saludar pero lo que conseguí fue asustarla, bien, mal inicio.

Después de la entrevista me quede algo pensativo, esta consiente de donde está, de su familia, su nombre, y muchas cosas más, si otra persona hablara con ella pensaría que es una chica común y corriente pero…no lo era, después de la muerte de su padre empezó a sufrir el inicio de lo que parece ser esquizofrenia, esto es malo, ahora hasta ha creado un grupo de personas dentro del hospital, cree que el viejo almacén es una sala de terapia y hasta una doctora incluida, la mente humana nunca deja de sorprenderme, es increíble la capacidad que tenemos para escapar de la realidad.

.

Después de unos días la encontré espiando entre algunos papeles que tenía en el escritorio, ni siquiera noto que la puerta estaba abierta, la escuche murmurar algunas cosas que no logre entender bien, cerré la puerta con cuidado y después la abrí lentamente, ese día tampoco dije nada sobre su enfermedad aunque me sorprendió que me preguntara por una tal Kotobuki.

Ese mismo día la observe caminar hacia un viejo cerezo cuyas ramas estaban secas y sin vida.

.

Mas días pasaron, esta vez le mencione que su madre podía venir a verla, quizás sea mejor explicarle su enfermedad con ella presente, no soy muy bueno dando apoyo. Me pregunto por su padrastro imaginario, de nuevo actué como si nada fuera de lo normal pasaba.

.

Algo interesante paso días después, un paciente salió hacia el jardín con cuchillo en mano, Azusa pasaba por ahí en ese momento, el sujeto la empujo sin hacerla mayor daño, por suerte él fue detenido pero Azusa parecía ida después de eso. Más tarde algún idiota de guardia derramo café sobre los paneles de control de seguridad, las alarmas se activaron y las puertas de los pacientes se abrieron, tardamos horas en controlar la situación.

Cada vez pasaba más tiempo en el jardín y en el almacén, sentí incluso lastima por ella, su burbuja se reventaría pronto, se veía tan feliz.

.

Dormitaba en mi escritorio, tenía mucho trabajo y no me fue posible irme antes a casa, alguien toco la puerta con desesperación haciendo que casi callera de la silla.

―adelante― digo tallándome los ojos.

Un guardia entro bastante alterado, esto sin duda es una mala señal.

―Doctor, una de las pacientes ha escapado― me dice bastante rápido que apenas logro entenderlo.

― ¿Cómo es eso posible?― pregunto mientras me levanto y camino hacia la salida.

―no lo sabemos, logro abrir la puerta de su habitación y se escabullo hasta los casilleros y…―

― ¿y?― pregunte impaciente.

― ella robo su auto, señor― dijo un poco más bajo.

Suspire cansado, digo ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Aun no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, mi auto semi destruido ¡¿Cómo rayos salió de su habitación?! Menos mal que asegure el auto.

Tengo las manos dentro de la bata mientras miro como unos guardias y enfermeros ayudan a la chica a salir de lo que es, o más bien era mi auto, sin duda alguna esto es en parte mi culpa, pospuse demasiado la verdad.

Veo que la sacan con cuidado, tiene algo de sangre en la frente, supongo que no debe ser una herida tan grave, ella me mira como pidiendo perdón por el auto, yo la miro intentando pedir perdón por arruinar su fantasía.

Camino en silencio hasta mi consultorio, pienso en todo lo que puede pasar de ahora en adelante, llamare a su madre en la mañana pero por ahora es mejor explicarle varias cosas a la chica.

Una vez que revise su herida ella comenzó a preguntarme por sus "amigas" la mire con pena, bien, ha llegado el momento.

―Azusa-san...ellas no están bien― digo con calma y puedo ver en sus ojos un miedo profundo.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar ―creo que es momento de que te explique el por qué estas aquí― digo antes de colocarme los lentes ―Azusa-chan… ¿sabes lo que es la esquizofrenia?―

Entonces lo vi, su rostro era de sorpresa, miedo, confusión y rabia, bien… ahora vendrá lo interesante.

.

 **Esquizofrenia** : Es un trastorno mental que dificulta:

-Establecer la diferencia entre lo que es real e irreal

-Pensar de manera clara.

-Tener respuestas emocionales normales.

-Actuar normalmente en situaciones sociales.

A medida que la enfermedad continúa, la persona puede tener problemas con el pensamiento, las emociones y el comportamiento, como:

-Escuchar o ver cosas que no existen (alucinaciones).

-Aislamiento.

-Disminución de la emoción.

-Problemas para prestar atención.

-Creencias fuertemente sostenidas que no son reales (delirios).

-Hablar de una forma que no tiene sentido.

.

.

 **Holaaaa de nuevo, bien, este fue un capítulo especial y lamento decirles que es el penúltimo, así que estén atentos al final.**

 **La actitud y personalidad del doctor Tsukihiko es parecida a la mía, ósea algo raros los dos.**

 **Espero que les gustara, agradezco sus comentarios y el que lean esta historia.**

 **Síganme en mi página de FB recién creada donde podrán encontrar frases y pequeñas historias que salgan de mi loca mente: pages/Delusions-of-my-mind/1458376101139265?fref=ts**

 **Sin nada más, me despido, lean y sean felices nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el ULTIMO capítulo de esta historia, triste lo sé.**

 **Este capítulo será contado desde la perspectiva de Azusa, ahora sí, comencemos.**

.

.

Sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas, mi estómago estaba revuelto como si estuviese a punto de vomitar, los oídos comenzaron a zumbarme ¿Qué es esto? Solo una cosa rondaba en mi mente "Esquizofrenia" no era experta en el tema pero entendía a que se refería, esta enfermedad mental que solía ver en las películas, aquella que alteraba la realidad… ahora dicen que yo la tengo.

Doy un paso hacia atrás chocando con la silla y haciendo que esta callera, vi al doctor Tsukihiko dar un paso hacia mí, movía los labios pero no escuchaba nada de lo que decía "Esquizofrenia", Esquizofrenia, Esquizofrenia…" esa palabra se amartillaba en mi cabeza.

Entonces ¿todo fue una ilusión? En estos momento ya no sé qué es real y que no lo es ¿soy real? Sentí el impulso de gritar a todo pulmón pero mi boca permanecía muda.

― ¡Azusa-chan!― grito el médico.

―miente― dijo con voz baja ―usted miente…todos planearon esto…yo no…yo no―

Él se acercó más, yo intente dar otro paso hacia tras y lo que conseguí fue tropezar con la silla y caer de espaldas.

―sé que esto debe ser un shock muy grande para ti pero…es la verdad, por favor déjame explicarte sobre tu situación― su voz sonaba igual de tranquila, pero sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo, como si una parte de el sufriera igual que yo.

Me tomo del brazo y me sentó en un sofá, él se giró para sacar algo de su escritorio ―tengo que mostrarme esto― me dice extendiendo un folder tamaño carta de color azul.

Lo abro con cuidado, como si sintiera que lo que sea que estuviera dentro cambiaria mi vida, aunque… ¿Qué tanto podría empeorar?

La primera hoja están mis datos, nada que yo no supiera, conforme avanzaba en cambiar de hoja mi corazón se comprimía un poco más. Hoja de internamiento firmada por mi madre, su declaración del por qué me llevaron, las anotaciones del doctor Tsukihiko sobre las entrevistas que me realizo…todo…todo era "real". Deje caer el expediente al suelo y tape mis ojos con ambas manos.

―sé que esto es difícil pero podemos ayudarte, requerirás de un tratamiento más intenso, medicamentos…― deje de oír al médico, mis ojos comenzaron a arder.

―entonces… ¿Qué es real?―

El guardo silencio unos segundos ―sobre las chicas y la doctora Yamanaka… no existen―

Pude sentir como las lágrimas ya se habían acumulado en mis mejillas mientras el continuaba con su relato.

―tu padrastro jamás existió… después de la muerte de tu padre comenzaste a sufrir algunas alucinaciones…―

La muerte de mi padre…la recuerdo.

 _Flashback:_

 _Dolor…esa era una palabra muy corta para describir lo que sentía en esos momentos, estaba ahí sentada en las escaleras de mi casa, una casa que ahora se sentía tan fría, tan vacía._

 _Encogí las rodillas sobre mi pecho, a mi alrededor había mucha gente, todos vestidos de negro al igual que yo, busque con la mirada a mi madre, sus ojos enrojecidos denotaban una gran tristeza, ella me vio y me regalo una ligera sonrisa._

 _Entonces lo vi, ahí, en medio de todas las personas un hombre alto, de piel blanca y fríos ojos grises al igual que su cabello, su sonrisa me provoco escalofríos, nunca lo había visto, conocía a casi todos los que estaban en la casa, todos eran amigos y familiares, pero a el jamás lo había visto._

 _Pasaron unos días y lo volvía a ver, esta vez cuando regresaba de la escuela él estaba de pie en el portal de mi casa, su mirada era intensa, de nuevo un escalofrió me recorrió, salude por cortesía y entre sin volver a mirarlo._

― _¿Quién era ese sujeto?― pregunte un poco molesta a mi madre que se encontraba sirviendo la comida._

 _Ella me miro confundida, claro que hasta ahora entiendo el motivo de su confusión. Ella solo sonrió diciendo que todo estaría bien…mentía._

 _Los días siguiente mi mente seguía jugando en mi contra, el seguía apareciendo, yo seguía ignorándolo pero creía que mi madre no._

 _Fin del flashback:_

Cerré los puños con fuerza, Sawa-chan, Ritsu, Mio, Mugi e incluso Yui…ellas jamás existieron. NO, me niego a creer eso.

―miente― digo mirándolo a los ojos ―todos ustedes mienten―

El me miró fijamente, no parecía sorprendido con mi respuesta ― nuestra mente es tan poderosa que puede crear cosas que nosotros creemos que son reales― dijo con calma.

― ¡MIENTE!― grito con fuerza.

Me levante de golpe y antes de que pudiera sujetarme lo empuje con todas mis fuerza y corrí hacia la puerta, ni siquiera sé cómo lo logre pero a los dos guardias que estaban detrás de la puerta logre esquivarlos, corrí, corrí tan rápido que patine un par de veces en el suelo.

―es mentira― repito mientras mis lágrimas ya corrían libremente por mis mejillas.

Solo me detuve en aquella puerta que ahora se veía vieja y maltratada, no estaba el número "726"

―pero es esta la puerta― susurro y con una mano en el pecho y la otra en la manija la abro rápidamente.

Esperaba encontrarme con Sawako revisando algunas hojas, esperaba ver a Ritsu molestando a Mio y que esta se hiciera bolita en su lugar, esperaba ver a Mugi con aquella sonrisa tan característica de ella, esperaba ver a Yui dormitando en su silla y que después de despertar me mirara con aquellos orbes chocolates. Pero lo único que estaba dentro de esa habitación eran un montón de muebles y sillas viejas.

Pude escuchar los pasos apresurados de los guardias, mi única esperanza era… De nuevo corrí, esta vez con más fuerzas, logre llegar al jardín y entonces ya no pude más, caí de rodillas, aquel frondoso árbol de flores rosas estaba completamente seco, las ramas frágiles y sin vida, ninguna flor lo adornaba.

Ni siquiera recuerdo gritar, era como si mi propia voz sonara tan lejana, pude sentir a los enfermeros tomarme por la espalda, mi cuerpo por si solo comenzó a patalear y querer escapar ¿para qué? No había nada ya. Un piquete en el cuello fue suficiente para llevarme al mundo de los sueños.

Mis ojos se sentían pesados, aun así me sentía relajada, no quería abrirlos, estaba muy cómoda.

―la madre ya se encuentra aquí― escuche decir a alguien.

―enseguida voy― esa era la voz del doctor Tsukihiko.

Escuche unos pasos y después la puerta cerrándose, a pesar de eso no abrí los ojos, no quería volver a ver mi realidad, decidí dormir un poco más.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose volvió a despertarme, el sollozo de alguien me hiso abrir los ojos y fue entonces cuando note que estaba atada de pies y brazos a la cama.

―Azusa-chan― escuche decir a la mujer delante de mí.

―ma…mama― dije.

―lo siento…debí decírtelo antes pero…pero…― Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos al igual que aquella vez de la muerte de mi padre.

Entonces lo comprendí, ella lloraba porque me había perdido a mí también ―yo…yo lo lamento…lamento dejarte sola― dije intentando controlar mi propio llanto.

Ella negó suavemente mientras beso mi frente y volvió a susurrarme un "todo estará bien".

― señora Nakano, necesito hablar a solas con Azusa― dijo el doctor Tsukihiko.

Ella me sonrió una última vez antes de salir por la puerta.

El metió sus manos en los bolsillos ― Azusa, escucha,―

― usted odia mentir ¿cierto?― lo corte a lo que me miro sorprendido ―odia dar falsas esperanzas a las personas…así que puede ahorrarse eso conmigo―

El parecía sorprendido con mis palabras, una ligera sonrisa se curvo en sus labios ―no miento, pero eso ya es decisión tuya―

Me quede mirando el techo de la habitación, aquella pequeña rendija dejaba entrar unos pequeños rayos de luz.

― ¿Cómo ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudada?― pregunte.

El no respondió, simplemente camino hacia la salida y con lentitud cerró la puerta.

Entonces simplemente espere, no fue mucho cuando un ligero golpeteo en la puerta me hiso sonreír.

― ¿Quién es?― pregunte aun ya sabiendo la respuesta.

― somos nosotras― dijo una voz que conocía bien.

Sabía que si lo decía me condenaría, ya no habría vuelta atrás, viviría esa vida para siempre, aunque bueno ¿Qué hacer cuando una ilusión es más feliz que tu vida real?

―adelante― dije.

La puerta se abrió revelando las cinco personas que más deseaba ver, dos de ellas arrastrando el cuerpo de alguien que odiaba dejando un rastro de sangre en el suelo.

―te dijimos que nosotras nos encargaríamos― dijo Ritsu quien junto con Mugi lo soltaron delante de mí.

―Azu-nyan, te extrañe― dijo Yui liberándome de mis ataduras.

― oigan, me meterán en problemas si siguen haciendo tanto escándalo― dijo Sawako mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Mire a Mio quien se aferraba de Mugi para alejarse del cadáver, a Yui platicar animadamente con Ritsu. Y que si decidí esta vida, es mía y la viviré como yo quiera, por qué ¿para qué vivir una aburrida vida normal cuando puedo vivir mi propia fantasía personal?

Soy Azusa Nakano de dieciséis años, sufro Esquizofrenia y la verdad es que…me encanta.

.

.

.

 **Muy bien, el final ha llegado.**

 **Aunque les parezca increíble nuestra mente es capaz de eso y más, les recomiendo una película muy buena, se llama "una mente brillante" es la historia de John Nash, en verdad esa película es alucinante y les dará una idea de lo compleja y frágil que es nuestra mente.**

 **En fin, tengo otros proyectos en mente así que tendrán noticias mías muy pronto.**

 **Les dejo mi página de FB : pages/Delusions-of-my-mind/1458376101139265?fref=ts**

 **Y sin nada más que decir, me retiro, agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios y que lean mis historias.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
